


One Day and One Year「十三」

by iburl



Series: One Day And One Year [5]
Category: odaoy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 15:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iburl/pseuds/iburl
Series: One Day And One Year [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532327
Kudos: 7





	One Day and One Year「十三」

-

【三】

情人之间总喜欢过一些纪念日，如果你愿意，在一起的123天也可以一起庆祝，不过是个由头，最终目的都是为了满足原始欲望。所以毕男现在非常感谢那大半包薯片，如果没有那些热量，她可能会因为运动过剩而低血糖晕过去。

毕男累得没有力气去洗澡，连番拒绝了刘长健邀请共浴的请求，她决定躺在床上歇着，听着浴室的水声，为一会能独自站起来走进浴室洗澡而恢复体力。她累得眼皮打架，觉得这个纪念日不过也罢，她坚信刘长健把她感动得一塌糊涂，就是为了让她满足他一次又一次的请求。

“起来洗澡。”刘长健裹了浴巾出来的时候看到毕男慌乱地把手机放到一旁闭上眼睛，但是手机落地声不小，他没捡手机，而是直接掀开被子就要拽她起来。

“手机……先捡手机”毕男借由手机掉落，挣脱了刘长健，却在低头捡手机的时候，在一地衣服里，发现了一张卡片，依然是经典的蒂芙尼蓝。只是当她准备连着手机一同捡起来的时候，却被刘长健眼疾手快先捡了起来。

“我的礼物呢？”刘长健把卡片藏在身后，看着酥胸半露的人，问出了他整晚都想问的问题，其实他早就想问了，但是家门一关，大脑停止思考。

“没有。”毕男起身去抢那张卡片，抢不成就拽刘长健那松松垮垮的浴巾。

“谁刚才说不要了？”刘长健抓住毕男的手腕，两人一起用力扯掉浴巾。毕男一直觉得关起门的刘长健和他日常中实在差距太大，有些话她真的不知道刘长健是怎么面不改色心不跳地说出来的。

“哎呀……唔……”毕男在浴巾落地的一刹那重新被人压回床上，刘长健那张笨拙又灵巧的嘴重新衔住毕男的唇瓣，手掌重新滑向她的腰窝，那是可以让她连声求饶的敏感点，当然如果此时刘长健舔上她的耳垂，那就是全身过电。

“刘长健你明天还飞不飞了你。”毕男重新恢复的元气被刘长健再次收回，刘长健的手指在她的腿根打着圈，踌躇与徘徊足够让细流翻涌出波涛。她失了耐心，脑袋离了枕头，任由身子往下滑去迎合他的多端诡计。

“春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。”刘长健去吻她的耳垂，一阵阵呵气又让她软得彻底失了最后防线。

“礼物……早都买好……你快点……快点进来。”毕男发誓这是她最后一次求饶，绝对没有下次，坚决不再给刘长健多一次机会。

刘长健挺身重新进入的时候，刻意托着毕男的腰，本是希望她的腰少受点力，但是一抬一进却陷得更深，他感觉到他的后背又多了两道红印子，不禁放缓了速度，有了多余的心思抓住她的两只罪魁祸‘手’，单手握住俩细手腕抬高，然后在重新与她耳鬓厮磨时顶到花心。

“刘长健，我恨你。”毕男又一次累瘫，在双手被松开的刹那就使了劲儿去打刘长健。她不得不庆幸虽然换了航季，但依然没有排上旺季的班，她可以在第二天十二点再上班。

她依然只想躺着，让刘长健拿着湿巾帮她擦拭，只是刘长健固执得听不进一句撒娇，硬是把人从床上捞起来，抱着这个大型挂件进了浴室。她没敢多言，怕一言不合他又寻个由头再来一次。她非常听话地搂住他，用下颌一下一下顺着他的肩线磨他的肩膀。

“毕男，我爱你。”刘长健开了水，却没有松开托着毕男的手，她足够近在咫尺，让他的情话能够十足地落到她的耳朵里。毕男听了那三个字并没有抬头，只是摸了摸刚才她发了狠抓的那几道红印。刘长健这时候倒是没觉得疼，反而被痒得倒吸了口气，他只能把人放下，重新在水流里去寻她的眉眼亲吻。

“我去收拾房间。”缺少了情欲气息的吻剩下的都是那三个字的意义，刘长健有些舍不得的离开她的唇，但还是决定给两人隔开一点距离，毕竟现在早都过了申请换班的时间，更何况，他的主任乘务长可是新官上任第一天。

刘长健出了浴室换上睡衣，先捡了地上的衣服扔进脏衣篓，重新拿了四件套换上新的，再把旧的扔进洗衣机。一切忙完，他听到浴室水停，非常自觉地先去厨房淘米预约一下熬粥的时间，给毕男留足把他的礼物找出来的时间。

“礼物呢？”只是当他回来，却看毕男已经躺回床上懒得搭理他。

“刘长健你多大了，你小时候是不是那种万圣节扒着邻居家门框不走愣是要糖的小孩？”

“我从不过洋节。”刘长健掀开被子也躺下，把人搂入怀中。

“那个礼物现在给你不合适，我太困了，明早给你。”毕男越来越觉得有句话说得好：男人的本质是孩子。无论什么样的男人，哪怕是像刘长健这样的，总有某一次，某一瞬间，某一时刻，某一情况下，幼稚得像个孩子。


End file.
